Cleric
Race The race of a Cleric is not most of the time not that important. Although there are differences in starting attributes, Elves have highest starting Charisma, e.g. Dwarves the highest Stamina. But in the end you can easily fix this with the training points you will get while you gain experience. However, some racial treats are interesting to look at. It should be noted that Elves have the highest possible Charisma in the game. Dark Elves are evil and can only travel using the 'evil coach system'. Freeport Humans and Gnomes are considered neutral and use a mix of coaches, while all other races (Dwarves, Elves, Erudites, Halflings and Qeynos Humans) are good and, hence, use the 'good coach system'. Human Clerics have the advantage of being able to coach in Zentar's Keep. Quests Gnome Starting Quests 1 to 15 Lvl 01 Starting NPC: Teka Harnswoof Starting Area: Klick'Anon Teka asks you to buy an Acolyte's Robe. Tailor Tavin will sell you one for free Lvl 02 Starting NPC: Teka Harnswoof Starting Area: Klick'Anon Teka sends you off to speak with Spiritmaster Bage, who then sends you to Coachman Rizkar. Lvl 03 Starting NPC: Teka Harnswoof Starting Area: Klick'Anon Teka wants you to gain some fighting skill, so she sends you off to kill rats outside the city. Bring back two strands of rat fur. Lvl 04 Starting NPC: Teka Harnswoof Starting Area: Klick'Anon Teka next offers to help you make a weapon. Search out the following items: Lubricating Oil - Purchase from Merchant Samwe Dusting Feathers - Purchase from Merchant Folsop 2 Cracked Ant pinchers. Lvl 05 Starting NPC: Teka Harnwoof Starting Area: Klick'Anon by Singz Teka send you to get a stunned mindwhipper. Head out the west gate, turn south. Run along the hill until you enter Klick'Anon(SW), you will see a beehive-like structure, surrounded by mindwhippers(CONs Red). May need to kill a few. Lvl 07 Starting NPC: Teka Harnswoof Starting Area: Klick'Anon by Singz 1. Talk to Teka, who sends you to Waysender Glowbap. The Waysender is located near a lava pool down a slope. After talking to the Waysender he sends you to Riverdale. 2. Talk to Zerena Earblower. She should be located near the druid guild, and the bank area. After talking to her she will send you to see the Mr. Earblower. He will be working across the lake near a windmill. He is the only gnome with name Earblower. 3. Mr. Earblower tells you to get his rumbled cap. As an aid to help you he gives you a scroll for endure ailment. Swim west across the lake and find the west exit, which is near the warrior guild. While you are here get your coach! After, signing the ledger, head west towards the giant hill. As you run that way you should see a giant wall. Follow the wall till you come across some grocers. Go north from the grocers, and scanning you should see goblin raiders, archers and various baddies. Continue north and you will see a small tower with various goblins. Continue and behind the tower you should see some Burglars(CONs Yel). Kill, loot, return to Mr. Earblower. Return to klick via the waysender. return Teka. 　 Lvl 10 StartingNPC: Teka Harnswoof StartingZone: Klick CreditName: Rayine QuestTest: Teka needs information regarding gnolls. Travel west to the cold paw village. The village is located before you get to the gates to exit Klick. You need to speak to Stily Hornbar in the camp located by a tree. After speaking to TStily Hornbar, he wants to give the gnolls a tailsman as a friendly gesture. Go to Master Micah and tell him that Stily needs a talisman as soon as possible. Master Micah needs the supplies to make a talisman. He needs a punctured widow eye and a holy sumbol of Brell. Go to Merchant Folsop in Klick near the lava pit and the model clockworks in town. The widow spiderlings can be found out side the gate. Travel out the west gate to Klick (SW) located by the river. The widows cond blue to lvl 10. Return the materials to Master Michah. He makes the tailsman of Brells. Return to the Coldpaw Village to Stily Hornbar. Deliver the talisman to the coldpaw leader, Renard Coldpaw. To prove true friendship, Renard wants a show of bravery. He wants the bones of coldpaw dogs south of Klick. Search for and kill skeletal dogs, until you have found 2 bones. Travel out the East Klick gate to Klick (SE) by a green mist stone area. Return the bonest to Renard Colpaw. Renard accepts the tailsman. Recieve the mace and speak to Silty Hornbar. Receive 556,753 exp. Lvl 13 Starting NPC: Master Minka Starting Area: Klick'Anon By Singz 1. Talk to Minka, he sends you to see Jarlo the mushroom farmer guy. Jarlo is located near the theives guild, in the lower level's of klick, behind the area with the little body of water behind a big machine. Scan around and you will find him. 2. Jarlo sends you to the clockwork village (east gate, east to mountains, south till you can cross east over the moutain, go northeast) to kill Model IIPE's(CONs Blu???) until you get a control card. While you are here, get 2 clockwork spiderlegs, you will need them soon in this quest. They drop from the mechanical spider clockworks. Return to Jarlo, and he sends you to speak to Priva, she is located out the east gate and to the east along the mountains. 3. Psova sends you to kill mechanical spider clockworks(CONs Blu), kill, loot 2 clockwork spiderlegs. 4. Psova now says that she needs Camwe's magnifier and sends you to find it. Camwe(CONs Yel) is in a druidic circle of stones (with a green glow) in Rogue Clockworks(SW). Kill, loot, return Psova. Return Minka. Lvl 15 Starting NPC: Starting Area: Klick'Anon by Singz 1. Talk to Teka Harnswoof (next to master minka). He sends you to talk to Psova, out the east gate along the mountains. 2. Psova sends you to the clockwork village to kill a Patrol Droid XJ5(CONs Yel), kill, loot shield, return to Psova. 3. Psova sends you to find Allister's journal. Go to Collenridge Cemetary, find the signpost, but you can't scan for it like a sign post. Walk up to it and read it, this will find the journal. To find the cemetary, go out the west gate of klick, and go west past the river, look for a building with undead all around. Be careful getting to the building, lots of reds and yellows in the area. Return to Psova. 4. Psova sends you to Zale in Rivervale, give him the book and he sends you to talk to his wife. 5. Zale's wife sends you to kill a mushroom man, who drops a myconid stalk. Go out the east gate of Rivervale and head east to Kithcor Forest(e), kill loot, return to Zale's wife. Return Zale. Return to Psova. 6. Psova sends you back to Teka Harnswoof. Path With completion of your level 20 quest you will be asked to chose your path. Clerics have the choice between the stack heal path and the resist path. Stack heals are cast on a friendly target and grants them a single shot heal, the amount of HP is similar to the tick heal of that level, so Field Dress at lvl 20 adds about the same amount of HP as one tick of regular lvl 20 Healing spell. The 49 epic spell is Remedy which grants a higher HP amount than First Aid the non-specilized spell. Stack healers are paramount for raids and high end mobs. Next to Necromancers this offers the best way to help out the main tank to stay alive. An asset to every raid and guild. The other choice would be the resist spell line. After a couple changes during class balancing the spells look now like this:. - Elemental Ward (lvl 20) +25 to all resists - Elemental Guard (lvl 30) +35 to all resists - Elemental Barrier (lvl 40) +45 to all resists - Elemental Bulwark (lvl 49 non spec) +55 to all resists - Ward of Blessings (lvl 49 spec) +65 to all resists + 10%Wis In comparison to the old spell line with Lightning Ward as epic reward, Ward of Blessings, now has the long desired Wisdom modifier of 10% to a base of 75. At a Wisdom of 510 that means an increase of 116 to all resists. At the max Wisdom of 610 even 126. The 60 epic spells are even better resist buffs, see 60 epic page. After you have finished your Epic quest the NPC will send you to three other NPCs to collect three token which represent your path choices at lvl 20, 30 and 40. Make sure they represent the correct spells in order to receive either Lightning Ward or Remedy. If you miss a token or have the wrong ones you will receive the non-specialized version. It is also now possible to switch your path completely once you finished the 49 or 60 epic. The npc for this is located south of the Al-Karad ruins, near the river. 60 Epic rewards You can chose between weapon or armor, then the item can be traded freely in that category. Weapon *Hammer of Ethereal Conquest 1HB 30Cha 150pow 25PR 25DR 15pot *Staff of Divinity 2HB 30Wis 35Cha 200pow 25PR 25DR 25p Chestplate *Chestplate of Tumultuous Storms light blue 30Wis 10Cha 550AC 200pow 45CR *Chestplate of Arcanist Warding green 10Wis 30Cha 550AC 200pow 45AR *Chestplate of Clouds purple 20Cha 550AC 100pow 35LR 25pot *Chestplate of Burning Ashes red 20Wis 550AC 100pow 35FR 25pot Spells Resist Path: *''Mega's Mighty Carapace (aoe resist buff, 75 +10% Wis to all resists) *''Mega's Clutch Ward ''(single target resist buff, 85 +10% Wis to all resists) Stack Path: *Ruddish's Unassailable Faith (1548hp at 560 Charisma, recast is 19 sec) *''Ruddish's Inspiring Piety ''(a group heal similar to the store bought Wave spells. This one stacks for about 1200 on each group member. The range is doubled to 30) Third Choice: *Abolish Death (aoe heal. Ticks 10x for 100, range 30, no modifier but stacks with other ticks) Master Class information Clerics may consider the following two class-specific master class options: Exorcist and Faithful, or the archetype master class Diviner. 'Exorcist' ''"Begone foul spirits! You cannot stand before the might of my god!" Obtaining the Exorcist master class tag requires the following conditions be met: *Turn Undead 4 *250 Wis *500 CMs spent Obtaining the Exorcist master class tag provides the following enhancements: *Wis max +100 *Off mod +2 *Power max +200 *PR +25 *DR +25 *PoT +10 Obtaining the Exorcist master class tag makes the following additional CMs purchaseable: *Exorcise 1962 dmg +60% Wis *Divine Reclamation debt removal 'Faithful' "The unyielding faith of true believer is a mighty power." Requirements: *Testament of Faith 3 *200 Wis *200 Cha *500 cm spent Enhancements: mods: '' *Cha max +50 *Cha +10 *Def mod +2 *HP max 500 *AC +250 ''mcas: '' *Light of Faith base heal +33% Cha, 4 ticks (3 ticks before class balancing) *Mark of Faith healing shield, cast on mob, +65 hp/hit on mob (Cha mod was removed since it didn't work properly) Diviner ''"Patient and wise, Diviners are advisors to both nobility and common folk." Requirements: *Diviner's Fortitude 3 *Diviner's Form 3 *Diviner's Wisdom 3 *Diviner's Presence 3 *250 Wis *500 CMs spent Enhancements: mods *Wis max +50 *Cha max +50 *Power max +500 *PoT +25 *Cha +50 mca *Diviner's Touch (stack heal, 1400 base +25% Cha) *Soothing Prayer (still name of the old deaggro spell but grants mods now: Cha max +50, Power max +500, Cha +50) Class Masteries United Faith This mastery converts the Order spell line to group buffs and the final mastery grants United Faith which is an AoE version of Order. Each level of the mastery also comes with permanent 50 AC to the Cleric. Very useful on grinds and the AoE version is golden on raids. Every Cleric who can spend 100cm easily should have this mastery line. This mastery is no longer requirement for the Faithful master class. After class balancing the aoe buff has a recast of now 10 sec. Nife's Warding This is the group version of the Affliction spell line, the PR/DR buff. The final version is also an AoE buff. Each level of this mastery permanently adds 5 Stamina to the Cleric. Again useful on grinds and raids, however more specific than United Faith. Basically only needed when it comes to PR/DR mobs. The PR/DR buff has a 15% Wisdom modifier so this is recommended for Clerics with master classes that have Wis max boost, e.g. Exorcist or Immortal. After class balancing the recast is finally down to reasonable 10 sec.. Glorious Tides Reduces aggro on group heals and replaces Waves with Tides. I like this mastery a lot. Especially since I used group heals as stacks it helps the tank a lot to keep aggro, on grinds and in mt group on raids. Definitly worth it if you are resist path and use them a lot. Stack healers might skip this mastery. Testament of Faith Grants 5 Stamina, 5 Wisdom, 5 Charisma and 75pow each mastery level and the last two add a Def mod each. This mastery line is requirement for Faithfuls, but for others useful as well. On grinds the extra Def mods help getting less damage and the stat boost is always useful. Disadvantage is the rather high cost of 35 each. Divine Intervention Benefit of this mastery is invincibility for about 15 sec (nearly 3 rounds). This mastery costs 120 cm and is rather limited. It can save your life in grinds and it's a surprise in duels, but other than that the 120 cost limits it imho to racial master classes with their low requirements. However, a very nice combo seems to be Divine Intervention with Sacrifice, the Doomseeker stack. This way you might be able to prevent the death penalty (though I haven't seen this in action yet)... I read on the official boards that the DI/Sac combo does not work.. bummer, would have been nice. Turn Undead This mastery gives an undead AoE nuke to the Cleric. The AoE damage is half of the target's damage. Exorcists have to buy this mastery and only those should get it. While it's useful if the tank pulled adds, it also tends to draw aggro to the Cleric, which rather causes chaos than damage. The high recast on these spells doesn't help either. However, the low cast/recast has some power-level potential.. Inquisitor's Brand This mastery doubles the damage of your offensive proc line (Mark spells) and inflict a small AR debuff. Unfortunately it doubles only the damage not the chance to actually proc. More of a solo and dueling mastery, but who actually melees a Cleric. It can be useful on adds in a grind but imho that's it. The spells don't stack, only one Brand spell stacks with one Mark spell. This mastery line is no longer requirement for Exorcists. Protected Faith This mastery line simply adds Def mods to the Cleric A total of at least 3 Def mods you can add to your Cleric, but imho that would be overkill. Only interesting on grinds and for tanking Clerics. On raids you rather need power or resists. Crusading Faith This mastery line improves Dex and adds Off mods Only useful for really offensive Clerics, like soloer and dueler Clerics. Meditative Prayer / Focus / Powerful Mind Each level of Meditative Prayer and Focus add 4 PoT. Very expensive for a benefit that decreases the higher level you get. The PoT it adds is fixed and not a percentage. Like Focus the effect is less noticable as your natural PoT increases while leveling. At least Focus is cheaper. Powerful Mind seems better as the whole line gives 500Pow and with it comes 10 natural PoT. Blessing of Nife / Hearty / Vital Body Blessing of Nife and Hearty add 1 HPfactor each. Again not that great. You gain more HP by buying the Vital Body line. One HPfactor adds 60HP at level 60. The benefit of the Vital Body line is better, 500HP. Leadership This human only racial mastery is a Sta/Wis buff. Adds lvl/2+9 to both. With an increase to Stamina and Wisdom of 39 at level 60, this is imho the best racial mastery out there, especially for Clerics. It is also a group buff and with 25 cost rather cheap. Only disadvantage: it's 5 min duration and recast. Elven Grace This 'racial '''Elven mastery is a Wisdom/Charisma boost. Adds 5 to both and increases each max by 10. Must have for Elves. This mastery allows Elves to have the highest possible Wis/Cha in the game, 610. Spells I summarized the most important Cleric spells in charts and compared them. I tested all spells myself, so numbers and values should be accurate. The modification on all spells is based on Wisdom of 600, Charisma of 600 and Dexterity of 60. With class balancing on 4/13/06 some changes were made to the Cleric spells, they are included into the lists below. Heals Most important for a Cleric the healing spells. Tick heals, which last for 24 seconds with four ticks in total, including Faithful Healing (Faithful mca Light of Faith). All heals are modified by 25% Charisma, except Faithful Healing with 33% Charisma. Some these tick heals scale up while you gain levels, so when you receive e.g. Superior Healing at lvl 39 it doesn't have it's full potential yet. Stack heals are a single shot of HP that can add to the regular tick heal. These are path quest rewards and will be received on chosing the stack heal path. Divine Touch is a master class ability for Diviner. Ruddish's Unassailable Faith is the 60 epic stack, currently the highest stack in the game. Group heals also stack on top of a regular tick heal, and add HP to every member of the group. Hence, the aggro caused by casting this is tremendous. Helpful is the mastery Glorious Tides, which reduces the aggro on grp heal spells and transforms them to Tides. The 60 epic spell Ruddish's Inspiring Piety is the contiuation of the store bought group spells, has a range of 30 instead 15, but currently does not have a mastery to reduce aggro. Abolish Death is the new 60 epic spell. It's something new to Clerics, an AoE tick of 100hp for 60 sec, stacks with other ticks. ZP spells The Zaoran Plateau included three new healing spells to ambitious priests: - The Mithanial Marr's Crusaders offer ''Divinity, a target heal of 680 at 600Cha with a stacking group heal of 350, four ticks each. The target heal of 680 can be cast outside the group. - The Akessan Collective offers Vibrance, a target heal that includes a 100PoT buff to the group for the duration of the 4 ticks. - The Soldiers of Rallos Zek offer Influence, a target heal of that gives 730base +25%Cha and 150PoT during the 4 ticks to the casting priest. The range on all these spells is 5, so rather short. Power cost is moderate and recast almost instant. I'll add the facts to the charts as soon as I get them. In case you are willing to farm all three spells, it will open a mastery called'' Radiance giving a spell that combines all three healer spell to one. This spell has then a range of 30 like common heals. Have fun :).. Buffs The Cleric's HP/AC buff is one of the most popular buffs in the game and indeed quite useful. It increases the target's HP and armor class by a fixed value. This spell line can be upgraded to a group spell by the mastery United Faith. United Faith itself is identical to Group Order, except it's an AoE spell. The group version of these spells increase also your AC (not the group). The Affliction spell line improves the target's resistance against Disease and Poison. This buff has a modifier of 15% Wisdom. There is also a group version of this spell line, which can be purchased with the mastery Nife's Warding. ...and not to forget the very important self buffs Minor Blessing and Divine Wisdom. Both scale up while leveling and add a maximum of 30 to Wisdom and Charisma. Human Clerics can purchase a nice group buff via masteries. Leadership grants lvl/2+9 to Wisdom and Stamina to the group members, up to 39 at level 60. However, it's 5min duration and recast. Lycans can get a 5min Charisma buff up to 120. Were-Hunters get a 30min 80Str/40Wis buff. Both buffs stack with the Cleric buffs. After the update in June '04 the resist path got another change with class balancing. Now each buff increases all resists at a different rate. The 49 spec and the 60 buffs got a Wisdom modifier. None of the higher level buffs can be cast on pets, you can get special pet buffs via class mastery and a trainer in Davar Manor. Mega's Mighty Carapace is an aoe buff, Mega's Clutch Ward is single target but the highest resist buff in the line. Nukes Originally there were two nuke spell lines, which are called 'sustained' and 'blast'. They differed in damage output and mana cost. With an update on 2/3/05 the Cleric nukes form now a single consistent line of spells. Each new nuke is higher in damage and costs more power.. These nukes were left unchanged during class balancing. Undead Nukes and Debuffs These abilites can only be cast on creatures that are flagged as undead. They are highly effective and typical Cleric spells. Undead Nukes are modified by 60% Wisdom, with class balancing the base got increased significantly. I tried all undead nukes and they do damage as shown in the chart below. Also useful the undead debuffs, which can help when soloing or group fights with strong mobs by decreasing Strength and Agility. Resurrection So called 'rez' spells revive you and remove some of your debt. The debt removal is similar to your level and cannot be modified. The best resurection spell is available to Exorcists with a debt removal of 90%. Offensive Procs The Mark spell line is an ability cast on mobs, to damage them while they attack. Mobs will proc while they melee attack and damage themselves. It is currently unkown if this proc is modified by any statistic. However, the Mark spell line does stack and all spells of this line add up when cast on a mob. The Brand spells can be purchased with the mastery 'Inquisitor's Brand' and do double damage. With the update on June 29th '04 The Mark/Brand spells no longer stack. The higher level Mark spell will overwrite a previous version, same with the Brand spell line. However, a Brand spell will still stack with a Mark spell, but you need two Clerics for this, since Mark spells are replaced when you purchase the mastery. Or you purchase Brands only up to Brand of Agony and cast this and Mark of Sorrow to let them stack. The update is imho no big deal, it was obvious from the beginning that the stacking effect was rather unintentional and was going to be fixed sooner or later. Furthermore Mark/Brand spells gear more towards the solo/duel player anyway and are not as effective on a regular grind (except maybe adds) as some players claim. With class balancing the duration of all Mark/Brand spells was increased. With Mark of Faith, the Faithful mca (213pow, duration 60, cast 3, recast 6), the meleeing character gets a heal of 65 every hit. With a quadding character, that would be 260 hp per round. All Mark/Brand spells are AR resisted. Plague Quest Spells The original PoD spell quest gave two spells to Clerics: *''Purifying Winds of Nife (aoe disease cure) *''Cure Mystical Plague (removes Bertoxxulous pox)'' Since this original plague quest is no longer available, the only way to get Purifying Winds of Nife is to defeat one of the boss mobs involved into the plague plot, namely Berthoxxulous, Poxathixius, Uzrathixius, and Noroxus. These mobs drop one of the plague spells for any class. Or do the new PoD spells quest. Cure Mystical Plague was only given out in the original PoD quest and is no longer attainable. Envaric Salve The Accursed Maggots in the Castle of Envar drop another interesting spell. These maggots root players while Accursed Zombies add a Dot to them. Both can be cured with Envaric Salve, a level 50 drop spell. The scroll can be scribed by all healers, Necromancers and Alchemists. The maggots are located in the north west tower of the castle. written and all data collected by Birgit (CLW). Guides and advice *Clanking Category:Classes